Ne le dis à personne
by Eleonora Distress
Summary: Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire. Â personne tu m'entends ? Ils ne doivent pas savoir quelle lâche je suis pour refuser de me battre ainsi.
1. Chapter 1

Edit : desolee pour le double post

j ai publié une fois, supprimé, voulu modifier et puis finalement je me suis résolue à ne rien changer

les persos sont â JKR, l'histoire m'appartient

La légende raconte que Zeus aurait au départ créé des êtres dotés de 8 membres et de deux têtes. Les jugeant trop puissants et donc dangereux, il décida de les séparer en deux, obligeant chaque moitié à chercher son complément durant toute sa vie, et la suivante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la trouve enfin. Ainsi naquirent les âmes sœurs.

Hermione.

Pas un seul geste ne saurait nous trahir. Alors que nos amis nous entourent en ce soir de la nouvelle année, nos regards se croisent à peine, nos corps ne se frôlent jamais.

Pourtant ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout bascule, cette nuit plus que toutes les précédentes. Il est trois heures passées, chacun commence à regagner sa chambre, nous laissant alors seuls, l'un face à l'autre. Tu décides de passer une dernière musique, et je n'ai besoin que de quelques notes pour la reconnaître. Notre musique. Celle sur laquelle tout change à chaque fois.

Alors que tes lèvres murmurent les premiers mots de la chanson, tu te rapproches de moi, scrutant les profondeurs de mon âme, jusqu'au moment où ta main entre en contact avec ma joue. Je me laisse alors aller contre toi, profitant de la chaleur de ton corps que je perçois au travers de ton costume de soirée.

Tandis que tes lèvres se perdent dans mon cou, tu murmures dans un souffle :

"- il faudra mettre tout ça au clair un jour Hermione, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement .

Mon coeur se serre douloureusement à cette idée, et je rétorque, comme à chaque fois :

\- tu as raison, mais pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, pas ce soir"

C'est le signal. Tes lèvres se perdent sur les miennes, ta bouche réclame l'accès à la mienne, entraînant nos langue dans un ballet qu'elles connaissent par coeur.

Ton corps et le mien passent alors de longues heures a se découvrir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'enfin nous sommes assouvis l'un de l'autre, ma tête posée sur ta cuisse, ta main caressant mes cheveux, je sens qu'est venue la conversation repoussée depuis si longtemps. Et mon corps se tend a l'idée de ce qui va se dire dans les moments à venir.

"-Tu mérites tellement mieux que tout ça. Tellement plus que ce que je peux t'offrir.

-Si tu savais ce que je m'en fiche des autres. Je me fiche de savoir que demain matin, lorsque je me réveillerai contre toi, tout sera redevenu comme avant. Cette relation n'appartiens qu'au monde de la nuit, je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps alors je t'en pris, n'en parlons plus.

\- Regarde toi Hermione. Tu t'es observée récemment ? On croirait que tu vois des fantômes partout, tu es sur la défensive en permanence, tu ne vis plus comme avant, tu ne ris plus, tu ne souris plus.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu penses qu'en me détachant de toi j'irai mieux ? Mais j'ai essayé voyons, ne crois tu pas que j'ai tout essayé ? Le soir de Noël, un ami de ma cousine était présent, il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui réveillonner. Nous avons passée la soirée à discuter, de tout et de rien, â danser. Je me sentais vivante c'est vrai. Mais lorsqu'est venu le moment d'aller se coucher, alors qu'il me proposait de monter avec lui, un hiboux à toqué à la fenêtre, porteur d'un simple message disant ceci

"Joyeux Noel Hermione. D."

Que voulais tu que je fasse hein ? Trois semaines sans aucunes nouvelles de toi, et â l'instant où enfin j'allais reprendre ma liberté, tu reviens ainsi dans mes pensées. Je ne crois pas aux signes Draco, mais celui ci m'a fait l'effet de un coup de poignard. Alors je suis montée me coucher. Seule. Parce que je t'ai dans la peau. Je l'ai réalisé ce soir la. Je t'ai dans la peau mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est plus fusionnel que ça.. Plus cruel aussi."

Je reprends mon souffle après cette tirade qui me fais trembler nerveusement de tout mon corps. Tes mains descendent sur ma joue, mon visage, mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser ton regard. Je crains trop ce que je pourrais y lire. C'est ce moment que tu choisis pour me retourner et placer ton corps au dessus du mien, m'obligeant à croiser ton regard. Et ce que j'y lis me fait encore plus mal. De la tendresse. Toi, le roi des connards, me regarde pour la première fois avec tendresse. Alors, sans que j'y songe un moment, sans que je prenne le temps de peser mes mots ou de réfléchir, je lance dans un murmure :

"- Deux ans, Draco, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Deux malheureuses années."

Tu ne comprends pas, je le vois. Tes sourcils se plissent, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent sans qu'aucun son ne me parvienne. Quand enfin. :

"- Pardon ? Tu peux me répéter ça ?

\- Je suis malade. Les médicommages n'y peuvent rien. Ou plutôt ils pourraient mais les traitements sont trop lourds pour que je les accepte. Ils finiraient par le rendre folle.

\- mais comment ? Enfin tu es une sorcière, il n'y a pas de maladie que le monde sorcier ne puisse soigner !

\- C'est trop tard Draco. Juste trop tard. Maintenant tu dois me faire une promesse. Juste une . Ne le dis à personne. Personne ne dois savoir, personne ne sait pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la manière de leur dire. Mais promet moi. "

Tes yeux me scrutent puis te te relève d'un coup, t'éloignant le plus possible de moi. Et je les entend. Les sanglots qui s'étouffent dans ta gorge. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te regarder de loin encaisser la nouvelle.

"- C'est impossible Hermione, tu ne peux pas mourir. Enfin c'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es ma planche de sauvetage ! Tu es la seule chose qui me maintien hors de l eau ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu m'as promis, dès le départ, que tu resterais tant que j'aurai besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que dans deux ans tu ne seras plus là ! Non, non, non, tu ne peux juste pas faire ça ! Tu es sensée te battre ! Tu t'es toujours battue pour ce en quoi tu croyais, en quoi cette fois ci est elle différente ? Pourquoi ..."

Je m'approche de toi, me met à genoux et passe une main doucement dans tes cheveux trop longs. Tu m'enlaces, me serrant si fort que tu pourrais presque me briser. Mais au moins je me sens vivante à ce moment là. Vivante.

Tes lèvres viennent cette fois ci écraser les miennes violemment, mais je m'en fiche. Tu évacues toute ta frustration. Ton front collé au miens, tu murmures une fois de plus.

"- Tu mérites tellement mieux que tout ça. Quelqu'un qui saurait prendre soin de toi et non te détruire comme le fait notre relation. Tellement mieux que moi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de mieux. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre me prenne dans ses bras. Que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, m'embrasse. Je refuse. Tais toi. S'il te plaît tais toi."

Alors une nouvelle fois, tu me prouves ta tendresse. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je te souffle juste ces derniers mots : " je suis désolée".

Draco

Et tu es partie.

Je n'ai compris le sens de tes dernières paroles que lorsque je me suis éveillé ce matin.

Lorsque je me suis retourné dans le lit, prêt à t'observer émerger des limbes du sommeil, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais seul. Tu étais partie. Le lit était vide et froid. Toi qui me suppliais de ne pas te laisser hier, tu t'étais enfuie aujourd'hui. Je ne comprend plus, j'ai beau réfléchir tant que je peux, rien ne me vient sur l'instant. Alors je me blotti sous la couette en espérant que tout cela passe. Et que moi, je passe enfin à autre chose.

Des mois durant je tente d'oublier les courbes de ton corps. Le son de ta voix. La douceur de ta peau, de tes lèvres, de tes mains, de tes seins. Mais rien à faire, celles qui s'approchent de moi ne t'arrivent jamais â la cheville. Un détail perturbe toujours tout. Alors je fume. Je bois. Je dors. Pour t'oublier. Chaque jour je me demande où tu es. Ce que tu fais. Ce que tes yeux voient. Si un autre homme a pris ma place. Je sais au moins que la réponse â cette dernière est négative. Tu m'aimais trop. C'est peut être narcissique mais c'est vrai. C'est toi même qui me l'as dit lors de la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble.

Aujourd'hui cela fait bientôt deux ans que tu as laissé mon lit froid derrière toi. Alors pourquoi est ce que je te vois encore partout ? Dans chaque femme que je croise dans la rue je te cherche. Et je me perd un peu plus à chaque fois. Un goût amer dans la bouche, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de notre relation. Des regrets aussi sans doute, ceux de ne jamais avoir su te dire combien je tenais à toi avec des mots, pourtant pas si compliqués à prononcer maintenant que j'y repense.

Tu étais belle. Si belle quand tu dormais. Maintenant que j'observe pour la dernière fois ton corps, je me surprend à chercher encore et encore des bribes de nous. Tu es pâle. Froide. Maigre. Morte.

Tu ne voulais pas être retrouvée jusqu'à ce jour. Personne n'a jamais su. Tu es partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, laissant tes parents, tes amis, tout le monde, sans nouvelles. Tu as voyagé, tu as parcouru le monde, te droguant au sourire des gens. Te saoulant de paysages grandioses. T'imprégnant de ces pensées venues d'ailleurs que tu tentais toujours de me faire partager. Et tu es morte en silence. Sans larmes ni cris autour de toi. Personne. Dans la solitude la plus profonde. Mais tu es morte au soleil, sur une plage de sable chaud. Et seule une courte lettre sert maintenant d'explication à ceux qui sont venus te dire adieu. Tu avais tout prévu, de la musique de ton enterrement aux vêtements que tu porterais. Tu es au moins revenue pour qu'on puisse te dire adieu correctement. Dans les règles. Tu sais, celles que tu as toujours bafoué.

Et moi je te hais. Du plus profond de mon corps je te hais de m'avoir abandonné. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Par celle que j'aimais. Parce que je t'aimais tu sais. Â en crever. Même si je n'ai jamais été capable de te le dire. Et j'ai compris qu'en me disant ne pouvoir te passer de moi, c'est moi même que tu faisais tomber dans ton piège.

Toujours est-il que le roi des cons est tombé amoureux de la reine des garces.

Bien joué Granger.


	2. Je suis la reine

Pour la review du chapitre 1: merci, du fond du coeur ^^ je ne pensais pas faire une suite, mais j'ai besoin d'écrire en ce moment , et j'ai un peu d'inspiration, alors tu vas pouvoir découvrir un peu de leur vie... En espérant que cela te plaise

Je vous ai raconté de quelle manière Hermione et Drago avaient échoué à vivre ensemble pour toute la vie. Mais ne vous êtes vous pas demandé ce que Hermione avait fait durant ces deux longues années ? Et si elle avait laissé une lettre. Même plusieurs lettres, expliquant tout, mais sans jamais demander pardon. La première Tres sombre, les suivantes comme un récit des ces deux années. Et si en réalité elle n'était pas vraiment condamnée mais avait consciemment refusé de se faire soigner pour des raisons qui nous dépassent ? Parce que la vie n'est pas toute noire ou blanche, mais une déclinaison sans fin de gris.

Drago,

À l'heure où j'écris ces premiers mots, assise contre la tête de ton lit, je peux tranquillement t'observer dormir. Dans ces moments là, j'ai enfin l'impression de te voir. Pas le masque que tu portes en permanence, mais ton vrai toi, avec tes fissures et tes faiblesses. Je me fais violence pour détourner le regard et arrêter de graver dans mon esprit chaque trait de ton visage. Parce que je n'en ai plus le droit maintenant. Pas alors que je m'apprête à te quitter alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore, tu me soufflais à l'oreille combien tu tiens à moi. Mais il va falloir t'y faire tu sais. Ce sera dur au début, et puis tu oublieras. Le son de ma voix tout d'abord. Puis tu devras te concentrer pour te souvenir de mon corps. De mon visage. Et au final tu oublieras jusqu'à mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je sais que si je devais attendre ton réveil pour m'éclipser, tu chercherais à me retenir, et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la force de résister. Surtout s'il fallait que pour une fois, tu te mettes à dire que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans la vie, on accepte que l'amour que l'on croit mériter. Tu disais que je devais trouver mieux que toi, mais tu t'es trompé.

J'ai voulu t'aimer. Je t'ai aimé. Mais je savais que tout cela finirai mal un jour ou l'autre. Parce que je fini toujours par faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Et parce que je suis faible. La preuve, je n'ai aujourd'hui pas même la force de me battre contre le mal qui me ronge. Je purge ma peine Drago. Ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, je le mérite. Une question de karma je crois. Un mélange de retour de la médaille et de justice.

En restant avec toi, j'ai trahi mes amis. J'ai trahi mes idéaux passés et présents. J'ai sacrifié ma dignité pour quelques instants volés. J'ai osé t'aimer. Chaque jour j'entendais mes amis te décrire comme un monstre. Incapable de ressentir des sentiments, incapable de ressentir de la compassion, incapable de faire autre chose que le mal. Mais je suis obstinée alors j'ai lutté envers et contre tous pour leur prouver qu'ils se trompaient. Mais sans leur dire. Tout compte fait, c'est sans doute à moi même que j'avais quelque chose à prouver. Je voulais te sauver. Mais j'ai échoué. Parce que je ne pouvais pas te sauver, pas alors que moi même je nageais dans les profondeurs de la mélancolie. Et puis au fond, le voulais tu vraiment ?

Toi et moi avons joué un jeu dangereux. Une partie d'échecs, avec en guise de pions nos sentiments respectifs. J'étais la reine et je protégeais le roi. Et la reine se sacrifie. Pour sauver le roi. Parce que ce n'est que justice. Tout cela, c'était malsain. On le savait. Je fuyais toujours cette discussion. Je suis lâche après tout. Et c'est toi le serpentard... À croire que les rôles sont échangés.

La preuve, tu ne liras tout ceci que lorsque je ne serai plus. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te mettes en tête de me sauver a ton tour. Concentre toi sur toi, sois égoïste. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je le suis. Je profite du fait d'être malade. J'en fais un prétexte pour vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Pour respirer chaque seconde comme si mes poumons pouvaient arrêter de fonctionner d'un instant à l'autre. Alors que je sais qu'il me reste un peu de temps. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais, quand chaque matin au moment de se quitter, je laissais mon regard flotter dans la pièce qui nous avait accueillis pour la nuit ?

" Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être sans revenir. Tu as trop besoin de moi". Merlin que je te haïssais alors. Pas de me considérer comme acquise, bien que j'aurai pu. J'ai essayé d'ailleurs, un soir, de partir avant que tout ne dérape. Mais face à ton incompréhension, j'ai préféré abdiquer, sachant que ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. Non, en réalité, je te haïssais d'avoir raison. Je te haïssais pour cette emprise que tu avais sur moi. Comment d'une simple caresse sur ma joue tu me faisais succomber. La reine des glaces, plus intéressée par ses livres que par les humains, en était arrivée à se plier aux désirs d'un homme méprisable. Adieu ma fierté. Chaque matin je me disais plus jamais. Chaque soir je me disais que c'était la dernière fois. Et toi, sombre connard, tu en jouais. Me laissant sans nouvelles durant des jours, des semaines. Comme un oiseau à qui on ouvre la porte de sa cage, lui faisant miroiter un rêve de liberté, pour mieux la claquer au moment où il s'apprête à s'envoler.

Mutuellement, on s'empêchait d'avancer. Inconsciemment, parce qu'on vivait dans une bulle. Une bulle qui nous isolait du monde extérieur, qui faisait que nous n'étions plus rien une fois dehors. Je vivais pour ces moments où tu me faisais me sentir vivante. Et après ne me restaient que les remords.

Tu commences à bouger, alors je sens que je dois y aller. Mais pour ne pas que passes le reste de ta vie avec des questions sans réponse, je vais continuer d'écrire. Pour que tu saches tout. Et que tu vives enfin.

Car je l'ai trouvé la manière de te sauver. En étant une reine.


End file.
